merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
ymousThe Timeline is the order of events in Merlin. Timeline Before the Series *In times Old Religion the High Priestesses and High Priests would gather on Samhain Eve on the Isle of the Blessed where they would sacrifice a living human to tear the Veil between the worlds of the living and the Spirit World. *The High Priestesses probably lived on the Isle of the Blessed, where they guarded the Cup of Life. They were served by the Blood Guards and they looked after the Rowan Staff, a powerful magical instrument carved from the Rowan Tree that grows at the very heart of the Isle of the Blessed. The Rowan Tree was very important to them and it was the symbol of the Blood Guards. *Many centuries ago Cup of Life it fell into the possession of a great warlord. One night, he gathered his army before him and collected a drop of blood from each of his soldiers and through the power of the Cup the army was made immortal, causing unimaginable carnage. Only when the Cup was emptied of the blood that it contained the enchantment no longer held and the army was destroyed. *The Kingdom of Camelot is created at this time Cornelius Sigan he could turn the tides, change day into night and even helped build Camelot . Sigan became too powerful and the King at the time ordered him to be executed. Before his death, Sigan cursed Camelot, saying that he would one day return and raze the city to the ground. *Hundreds of years ago The Fisher King was a powerful sorcerer and the King of a rich kingdom in Albion.After the Fisher King was wounded in battle, the kingdom -which was linked to its ruler - began to fall into ruin as his condition worsened. It eventually became a barren wasteland; neither alive or dead and populated by Wyverns, the cousins of Dragons. *During the wars with ancient Kings the High Priestesses of the Old Religion took the blood a girls and mingled it with the blood of a snake and they created powerful monsters, able to kill with a single touch. However, the Lamia proved to be more dangerous than their creators imagined; the High Priestesses lost control of them and the Lamia continued to kill, unwilling to stop. *In the time of the Old Religion, the druids built shrines to appease and bring rest to restless and tormented spirits *400 years ago, Ashkanar hid the last remaining Dragon egg in a tomb named after him. Ashkanar ensured that the egg was secure and that the parts to the tomb's key, known as the Triskellion, were hidden; one of the three pieces of the Triskellion eventually wound up in the vaults of Camelot. *300 years ago, seven Knights of Camelot were seduced by the sorceress Medhir. One by one they succumbed to her power and became a force of death and destruction. They were only rendered inanimate when Medhir herself was killed. *Over 250 years after the fall of Medhir, around 30 years before the series started, Uther Pendragon conquered Camelot and became King. Uther's new dominion of Camelot was allied with the kingdom of his old friend, Lord Godwyn. *A traditonal jousting tournament was held in Camelot before Uther's marriage to Ygraine De Bois. *Gorlois, Uther's closest friend, married Vivienne, a witch. Vivienne possessed a healing bracelet that was forged on the Isle of the Blessed. *When Uther's wife, Ygraine, could not bear an heir to the throne of Camelot, Uther struck a bargain with the High Priestess Nimueh that would allow Ygraine to conceive. He appeared to have sent Gaius, who was the Court Sorcerer and Physician, to the Isle of the Blessed to make the request on his behalf. Nimueh used magic to allow Ygraine to conceive an heir. Unfortunately, Nimueh didn't know that by using magic to create a life, another life had to end in order to protect the natural balance of the world. As a result, Ygraine died in childbirth. *On the night of Ygraine's death, Gaius saw the Questing Beast, a magical creature of the Old Religion and omen of misfortune. *When Tristan's sister Ygraine died in childbirth, Tristan blamed Uther for her death and challenged him to a duel. Uther won the duel but, before he died, Tristan swore that he would rise from the dead and avenge Ygraine. *Agravaine left Camelot after Ygraine's and Tristan's deaths. *Grief stricken over the loss of his beloved wife, Uther turned on Nimueh, accusing her of treason and banishing her from Camelot. Shortly thereafter he began the Great Purge, ordering the executions of hundreds of sorcerers, good and evil. The Knights of Camelot hunted down and killed anyone using magic in Camelot. *At the start of the Great Purge, Uther gave Gaius a list of all people suspected of using magic to be killed; when Gaius discovered his beloved Alice on the list, he struck her name off, thus giving her time to escape. *Gaius decided to stop practicing magic and to remain in Camelot as Court Physician. *During the Great Purge, Uther ordered many people to be drowned, including children who had inherited magic from their parents. Morgause, having inherited her mother Vivienne's magical powers, was sentenced to death by Uther. Gaius was asked to smuggle her out of Camelot after she was born and give her to the High Priestesses of the Old Religion. Uther was led to believe that Morgause had died shortly after her birth. *Two young boys, Alvarr and Edwin Muirden, would have their lives ripped apart by the Great Purge. Alvarr's parents were executed and he was scheduled to die as well, but managed to escape Camelot and disappear for 20 years. Edwin's parents, Gregor and Jaden, were burned at the stake. He tried to save them, but was left horribly scarred by the flames. He then disappeard from Camelot, only to return nearly 20 years later. *Around the same time Arthur was born, Uther's old friend, Lord Godwyn, had a baby daughter; her mother died in childbirth. A Sidhe elder came to her in her sleep and turned her into a Changeling, a Human with a Sidhe implanted in them. He then sent his Pixie servant Grunhilda, disguised as a Human, to be her nurse and watch over her to make sure she is taken over at the right time, when she married Arthur. *When Gorlois was away on the Northern Plains, Vivienne had a brief affair with King Uther Pendragon and conceived Morgana. She let Gorlois believe that he was the father of her second child. Morgana was raised in the house of Gorlois, but no one suspected that she was the daughter of Uther Pendragon. *Uther tricked the Dragonlord Balinor into summoning Kilgarrah to Camelot under the pretense of peace. The King later displayed his true colors by imprisoning Kilgarrah under the Citadel and arranging for Balinor's execution. *Gaius helped Balinor escape Camelot and the Dragonlord fled to Ealdor, where he took refuge with a woman named Hunith. They would later fall in love, but Uther's relentless persecution forced them apart as Balinor fled Ealdor. Whether she knew before or after his departure, Hunith later gave birth to Balinor's son Merlin. Father and son would not meet for nearly 20 years. *At some point, Gorlois befriended Queen Annis and possibly King Caerleon. *Morgana lived in the house of Gorlois until his death when she was 10 years old. Uther sent Gorlois into battle and promised him reinforcements. The King later failed to send the promised reinforcements, resulting in Gorlois' death. Uther promised Gorlois that he would look after Morgana and subsequently readopted her as his own daughter. *Sir Leon grew up with Guinevere and Elyan; their mother worked as a maid in his family's household. Leon eventually joined the Knights of Camelot. *At some point during the last 10 years leading up to the series, Guinevere became the personal maidservant to the Lady Morgana. *The merchant Fyrien built a castle on the Sea of Meredor as an outpost for trade routes to the east. But when war broke out between Carleon and Uther, the trade dried up and the castle was abandoned *At some point before the series, war broke out between Caerleon and Camelot. He was defeated by Uther at the Battle of Denaria, but retreated to the Castle of Fyrien. Victory would have been denied to Camelot if Uther hadn't known of a secret labyrinth beneath the castle. *Lady Catrina was treated by Gaius as a child; she had an incurable bone disease that made it difficult for her to walk. *Camelot fought a long war against the kingdom of Mercia. *At some point before the series, Arthur killed the son of King Odin in a duel; the King would later sanction multiple attempts to assassinate Arthur. *Gwaine's father was killed fighting for Caerleon's army, suggesting that Gwaine himself was originally from Caerleon. His mother was turned down by Caerleon when she went to him for help. *Elyan left Camelot around a year before the series began. *Arthur led an attack on a Druid camp near Camelot The Knights of Camelot slaughtered all the druids, along with their women and children. Arthur was young and unable to stop his men's bloodthirsty actions; he could only watch in horror. 'The Rise of the Once and Future King' *Merlin was sent by Hunith to Camelot, arriving at the time a sorceress called Mary Collins attempts to assassinate Arthur after Uther executed her son. Merlin foiled this attempt and became Arthur's manservant *Merlin stopped Knight Valiant from killing Arthur using a Serpent Shield in the Tournament of Camelot. This episode marked the first occurence of Morgana's visions. *After years in hiding, Nimueh returned to wreak revenge, first using an Afanc to contaminate Camelot's water supply. *Nimueh later attempted to disrupt the end of hostilities between Camelot and Mercia by poisoning Merlin. After Arthur returned with the antidote, Nimueh's machinations were revealed; King Bayard and his men were released *Merlin tried to meddle with the rules so that Lancelot, who saved him from a Griffin attack, could become a Knight. After the Griffin was killed, Arthur and Uther argued about Lancelot's right to be a Knight, Lancelot decided he didn't want to lie anymore and left Camelot *Edwin Muirden returned to Camelot; he took over Gaius' role as Court Physician and tried to kill Uther in revenge for the death of his parents. His plans were foiled and he was killed by Merlin. *Aulfric of Tír-Mòr, a Sidhe who was exiled after killing another Sidhe, made a deal with an elder that his daughter Sophia can be immortal again if she sacrificed Arthur, Merlin discovered the plan and saved Arthur's life. This episode marks the second occurrence of Morgana's visions, following her vision of Arthur's death in "Valiant." *The Druid Cerdan, along with his son Mordred, went to Camelot for supplies but he was betrayed by a man and arrested. While he was executed, Mordred was saved by Merlin and Morgana. Arthur was later able to take the boy back to his people. When Arthur returned Mordred to his kind, Iseldir thanked him and declared the druids to be forever indebted to the prince for the kindness he had shown them. *Nimueh resurrected Tristan de Bois, Uther's brother in law and Arthur's uncle, on the night of Arthur's coming of age ceremony. He challenged the Knights to single combat; Sir Owain and Sir Pellinore are killed as a result. Arthur then challenges the wraith himself. However, Uther takes his place and manages to kill Tristan again using Excalibur. The Great Dragon, however, confronts Merlin and is furious to learn Uther wielded the sword instead of Arthur, saying that in Uther's hands, the sword will only bring evil. As he cannot destroy the sword, the Dragon orders Merlin to hide the sword where no one can find it or use its power. Merlin sneaked the Sword out of Camelot and cast it into the Lake of Avalon . *Merlin returned to his home village of Ealdor, with the help of Arthur, Gwen and Morgana, to help his old friends defend themselves from Kanen and his gang of brigands. *Arthur killed a Unicorn, accidentally unleashing a curse on Camelot. He was able to lift it by passing several tests given to him by Anhora. *After Gwen's father was killed, Morgana allied with Tauren in a plot to kill Uther, Later she regretted her decision and saved Uther from Tauren's blade. *When Arthur was seriously injured by the Questing Beast, Merlin traveled to the Isle of the Blessed to offer his own life to Nimueh to save Arthur. Merlin gave Arthur water from the Cup of Life and the Prince recovered, but then Hunith arrived in Camelot, seriously ill.Gaius then went to the Isle to offer his own life to Nimueh to save Hunith and Merlin. When Merlin returned to the Isle of the Blessed he, enraged by the death of Gaius, slew Nimueh and restored Gaius to life. When Merlin killed Nimueh, the Cup of Life fell into the possession to of Iseldir's Druid clan for an unspecified reason.The tomb of Cornelius Sigan was uncovered by the King's workers. Sigan's soul possesses the body of a thief intending to steal his riches. The sorceror then attacks Camelot by using animated gargoyles. Arthur led his knights to hunt the creatures down and kill them. Though Arthur was injured and several knights were killed, the attack was averted when Merlin defeated Sigan. *King Odin conspired to have Arthur killed by the notorious assassin Myror in revenge for the death of his son. Arthur came to believe that the knights of Camelot were allowing him to win at jousting simply beacuse he was the Prince. Whenthe tournament came up, Arthur decided to disguise himself so no one would go easy on him. He acted like he would be away from Camelot during the tournament, but in reality he was secretly living with Gwen. During this time, he and Gwen grew closer which ultimately led to the two sharing a kiss before the final joust, cementing their feelings for each other. Arthur emerged victorious in the tournament, though he took a chest wound from Myror in the final. The assassin had killed Sir Alynor and taken his place against Arthur, but the Prince killed him in the final pass of the tournament. When Uther learned of the plot he desired to go to war with Odin. Arthur dissuaded his father from taking action however, on the grounds that he would have similar sentiments if he (Arthur) were killed. *When Morgana suffered from nightmares and showed signs of magic, Merlin suggested that she seek the advice of Druids, and so she left in search of the Druid camp. Aglain, the leader of a group of Druids, saved Morgana from the Serkets, cured her and told her about her powers. The Druid camp was later attacked by Arthur and his knights. The Druids tried to flee but many of them were killed, including Aglain, and Morgana was brought back to Camelot. *Lancelot travelled around after leaving Camelot and eventually started to earn a living by fighting for others' entertainment, believing his life had become meaningless. He was working in a fighting ring run by a group of bandits led by Hengist. When Guinevere was mistaken for Morgana and kidnapped by Hengist. Uther refused to pay the ransom or send a rescue party to save a mere servant. A tormented Arthur defied his father and set out with Merlin to rescue Guinevere himself. Meanwhile Gwen and Lancelot were reunited in Hengist's castle, where Lancelot mde his feelings for Gwen clear. He pledges to save her from Hengist or die trying. When they tried to escape, they were captured and set to be executed. They were saved by Arthur and Merlin, who had come to rescue Gwen. Hengist was killed by a Wilddeoren. While returning to Camelot, both Arthur and Gwen went out of their way to appear indifferent to each other. Lancelot was not fooled by this and quickly realised that they had strong unspoken feelings for each other. Merlin later confirmed this and although he had realised his own feelings for Gwen, Lancelot decided he wouldn't risk coming between her and Arthur. He left once again. *The troll Catrina attempted to take over Camelot and gain a lot of gold by marrying Uther Pendragon by magically impersonating Lady Catrina. Uther was bewitched by the troll; Sir Leon was doubtful of his king's magically influenced decisions and appeared disapproving when Arthur's title as Crown Prince was stripped away . He was amongst those who attempted to tell Uther that his wife was a troll, and had to endure several councils with her stench. The troll was later killed by Arthur with the help of Merlin. *Gaius was arrested for sorcery when Aredian, a witchfinder, accused Merlin of using magic and he took the blame. Gaius was tortured and interrogated by Aredian until he was forced to confess in order to prevent Aredian from killing Merlin and Morgana along with him. Aredian betrayed him and intended to have Merlin and Morgana executed as well. Merlin was able to uncover Aredian's treachery and Gaius was freed, giving Uther some very harsh words on his views of magic afterwards. *Morgause returned to Camelot and challenged Arthur Pendragon to a duel. She defeated Arthur, but let him live so as long as he accepted her next challenge. As she was leaving Camelot, she told Arthur that she knew something about his mother, giving Arthur incentive to come see her. On their way to Morgause's lair, Arthur and Merlin were attacked by several of Odin's men, who were defeated by the duo. Morgause used her magic to summon Ygraine's spirit, who Arthur the secret of his birth. Enraged at his father for his selfishness, Arthur returned to Camelot and attempted to kill Uther. Just as he was about to deal the fatal blow, Merlin burst into the hall and convinced him that Morgause had tricked him. *Under unspecified circumstances, Freya was captured by the bounty hunter Halig and taken to Camelot, only to be freed by Merlin. Merlin hid Freya in the underground catacombs and they later fell in love. Unfortunately Freya was fatally wounded by Arthur. Merlin took her to the The Lake of Avalon where she died, and then became Lady of The Lake. *King Alined came to Camelot, seemingly wanting to create a peace treaty with King Uther and the "five kingdoms". However, what he really wanted was war. Alined's jester Trickler put a spell on Arthur to make him fall madly in love with King Olaf's daughter Vivian. When Olaf found out about their relationship, he became furious and challenged the Prince to a duel. Arthur eventually won, but spared Olaf, saying that this wasn't the way to make peace. King Alined left Camelot, angry at his failure to stir up trouble. Around 23 years after Arthur's birth: *Morgana finally returned to Camelot after being taken away by Morgause. Unknown to all but Merlin, she had turned to evil and was bent on destroying Camelot. The sisters attempted to conquer Camelot with the help of King Cenred while Uther was incapacitated by a strange illness, but their plans were foiled by Merlin. *Merlin released a Goblin. *Merlin and Arthur met Gwaine. *Merlin discovered the Crystal Cave. *Arthur's marriage to Princess Elena was arranged, but ater cancelled at the last minute by the mutal consent of the young couple. *Gwen and her brother Elyan were kidnapped by Cenred. Arthur, Merlin, and Morgana(reluctantly) later rescue them. *Arthur went on a quest to find the Golden Trident. *Gaius reunited with his old lover Alice. *Arthur and Gwen's relationship was threatened by Uther, who sentenced Gwen to death. Merlin disguised himself as Dragoon and confessed to planting the poultice (which was actually planted by Morgana) under Arthur's bed. Gwen was later released. *Merlin met Gilli and convinced him not to kill Uther in the annual tournament. *Morgana and Morgause overthrew Uther with an immortal army and Morgana was crowned Queen of Camelot. Merlin and Arthur, in turn, overthrew her by destroying the immortal army and saving Uther, forcing Morgana to flee with Morgause. Around 24 or 25 years after Arthur's birth: *Morgana tore open the veil between the living world and the spirit world with her magic and summoned the Dorocha to take her revenge on Camelot. Arthur learned that the only way to defeat the Dorocha is to make a sacrifice. Before Arthur can sacrifice himself, Merlin sacrificed himself and was apparently killed. *Merlin was cured by Vilia and travels to the Isle of the Blessed with Arthur and the knights. Lancelot sacrificed himself to prevent Arthur and Merlin from sacrificing themselves and to defeat the Dorocha. *Uther was mortally wounded by an assassin when protecting Arthur and eventually died, despite attempts to save his life. Arthur was crowned King of Camelot after his death. Arthur's reign *When Julius Borden tried to take a Dragon Egg, Arthur tried to stop him and destroy the egg but Merlin defeated Borden and protected the egg from Arthur. The Dragon Aithusa later hatched at Merlin's command.. *Arthur faced his first true test as king when Queen Annis wanted revenge for the death of her husband, King Caerleon. Arthur eventually made peace with her after sparing her champion Derian. *Merlin fell under Morgana's control when she captured him. The sorceress inserted a Fomorroh snake inside his neck so that he would kill Arthur. Gaius and Gwen, however, paralysed the snake. Merlinthen engaged Morgana in a duel (disguised as Emrys) and defeated her before destroying the snake. *Morgana captured Gaius with help of Alator as she suspected that Gaius knew of Emrys. Alator, however, after learning that Emrys was Merlin, protected Merlin from Morgana before she could kill him. *Merlin, Gwen and the knights encountered a Lamia while investigating a mysterious illness. Arthur managed to save them after learning of their disappearance. *Morgana raised Lancelot from the dead to destroy Arthur and Gwen's relationship, making him give Gwen an enchanted bracelet to make her fall in love with him. Arthur banished Gwen from Camelot and Merlin freed Lancelot from Morgana's control before he died once more. Category:Merlin Universe